


熬冬

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	熬冬

大拇指在遥控器上扁长的上翻键快频率地按下又抬起，电视机里闪过几张扭曲的人脸，最终定格为一片航拍视角的茫茫的黄绿色。标准的男播音腔向屏幕外的你介绍：“在广袤无垠的非洲大草原上――”

  
不知道这位老不正经的主持人对着小情儿说荤话的时候是不是也用这种正派的腔调。你不怀好意地在心底排贬。

  
电视画面里，衰老的雄性非洲野牛应景地出现，坠着满身囊肉往一旁的雌牛背上扒，然后被拒绝的后蹄一脚踹开。作为观众，你配合地笑得龇出两颗大门牙。

  
一条手臂趁此时机蛇一般攀上你的肩头，先在后颈柔情地摩挲了几下，接着盘住脖子，最后翘起手背亲昵地贴着你的脸磨蹭。因为这个近似锁喉的动作，你下意识绷起了后背的肌肉，喉头也跟着发紧。好在手臂的主人没有勒死你的想法，他也许只是想来一个小小的捉弄，好把你的注意力拉回到他的身上。

  
电视里终于来了一双看起来还算登对的爱侣在上演新的进行时，雄狮抖擞完他张扬的鬃毛，再用大脑袋顶上雌狮的肩胛，撒了一个粗犷的娇。

  
狮群一团和气地瘫倒在树荫下的场景勾起了你们俩共同的失落感，他全神贯注地望向电视机里头亲亲密密的“一家狮”，手臂也放松了劲儿，你得以搬开缠绕的蛇身，解救出自己的脖颈，重新顺畅呼吸小屋子里混浊的空气。

  
你不想再和他一起荫蔽在漂泊无依的惆怅气氛里，直接有样学样，也主动将脑袋埋入他的颈窝，来来回回地左磨右蹭。他怕痒，毛茸茸的头发扎得他爆发出了一阵夸张的大笑，像野犬捕猎成功后嚎出欢庆地吠叫。

  
年轻的雄狮在漫无目的地游荡，被狮群逐出领地的滋味不好受，脊背上的伤口也火辣辣地疼，急需要折腾出点儿麻烦事，把痛感变本加厉地施加到其他生物身上。

  
眼前的这个家伙就是一个送上门来的好出气筒，他作乱的手和递过来的眼神完全可以被解读成为发情期时渴望地哀叫。所以你下面的动作那是天经地义，旨在解救受难群众于欲求的水火。

  
四个小时前，你们刚在你家小区的阴暗死角里胡闹过一通，这会儿再次用老二堵进他润湿的穴口还是有些勉强。你可管不了那么多了，沙发太小，施展不开两副成年男性的手脚，干脆捞起他的腰，一起下滑到冰凉的水泥地上。他不太满意你的临时起意，扭过身反手给了你一个嘴巴，右腿蜷起蓄力，下一秒就蹬在你的麻筋儿上。

  
不止狮子，所有雄性猫科动物的阴茎上都长满了密密麻麻的由角蛋白构成的小钩，这些小钩刮擦甬道时总是带来强烈的疼痛感，雌性会因此挣扎反抗，亮出爪子和尖牙。

  
他的指甲没剪，你感觉脸上乍然长出了三棱疼得火烧火燎的划伤，心里更燥，钳着他的后颈往下压。没等对方捱过被性器豁开的痛楚，你就开始了大开大合地肏动，男的屁股本就不是用来办事儿的，想当下面那个，就应该提早做好承受痛苦的心理准备。

  
雌雄两性先天具有力量差距。雄狮扑到雌狮的背上，一口叼住对方脖颈后面的皮肤。雌狮安静下来了，四肢发木，任由上位者的摆布。

  
你胡乱地连续顶动，直到听见对方突然加重的抽吸声，才知道是找对了地方，你叼住了他藏在体内的后颈皮。接下来，他的手脚会泄劲地瘫软；腰胯将痴缠地往后送；嗓子里要涌出讨饶的闷哼和叹息；脑袋与水泥地亲密接触，借地上的凉气给快烧化了的大脑降降温。

  
尽管交配过程十分痛苦，结局又往往以双方挂彩告终，但是猫科动物们的性生活依然很活跃。

  
真是没有出息，不长记性。

  
现在是凌晨时分，整间屋子被一头庞大的蓝鲸吞入腹中，伸出手是不见五指的黑、粘腻的水渍和肉体挤压带出的羞人响动。勤劳加班的电视机是这个世界里唯一的光源，它是一把凿子，柔情地凿开漆黑的鲸鱼的肉壁，露出里面苍白的泛着冷光的骨头。

  
仅有的光亮全部裹在他身上，他因此披上一层朦胧的白纱。你没有戴那两片啤酒瓶子底儿，也就模糊了他赤裸的爱意和他的界门纲目科属种。你只能感觉到掌心下，一副白色的骨骼无限地舒展又蜷曲，就好像你拢住的是一弯在不停变换阴晴圆缺的月亮。

  
七天之前，你第一次离开生活了十多年的栖息地，趁着夜色翻进一座声名狼藉的公园。

  
十五的月亮十六圆，饱满的玉盘尽职尽责地散出柔和的光芒，照得你心慌意乱。它使你联想起家里客厅天花板上悬着的那盏圆鼓鼓的老式吊灯，它在彭家服役了二十二年，于今晚让老彭扬起的皮带抽个粉碎。

  
既然是深夜，徘徊四处的都是躲避白昼的夜行性动物。动物选择夜行，是缘于对生存环境的恐惧，是一种取巧的避敌行为。他们都拥有比其他生物更为灵敏的感官，只要探探你身上的气息，就能知道来人是否为同类。

  
当夜光爬上空中的时候，各路夜行性动物从藏身的洞穴中溜到这座公园的茂密的林子里，他们无视太阳照耀水泥森林时，那些约定成俗的生存法则和不可违背的食物链条。在这个没有规矩界限的夜晚，鼯鼠亲吻狼的喉结，猫头鹰舔舐蜥蜴的嘴唇，夜鹰抚摸蝙蝠的腿跟，獾啃咬萤火虫的胸口。

  
没有谁来搭理你这个生面孔，保持高度的警觉性是每只夜行动物的本能。

  
一只被洋流卷到异乡的王企鹅，呆头呆脑地矗立在公园过道中央，棕色的蓬松绒毛暴露了你的稚嫩，谁会想和一个胎毛没褪完的小东西玩过家家？

  
他。

  
你至今也没能想明白他是从何处冒出来的，等你回过神儿来的时候，他的掌心已经搭在你贴着裤缝并拢的手指上了。你仔细观察对面这只突然闯入视野近处的生物：他的鼻梁有点不明显的扭歪，不过总体来看是很高挺的；嘴唇很饱满，但是现在他没有个笑模样，耍酷似的把两瓣软肉严肃认真地抿起来，下颚也随之棱起凌人的直线；一对冷情的单眼皮抬起，两颗漂亮珠子注视着你，用眼神询问要不要爱他。

  
一个单音节的回答绕着你的舌头转了一圈又被咽回肚子，你想不出其他可以自欺欺人的语言来回答他。干脆也向对方学习，本着动物不能口吐人言的大自然规律，低下头与他沉默地接吻。唇纠舌缠的啧啧水声在你空白一片的大脑里回响，你感到自己已经被温暖地填满了。热气腾腾的感情在躯壳里横冲直撞，你寻找一处由着你撒野的乐园。

  
天性使然，你们无师自通地开始隔着裤子互相抚弄，在北京干燥寒冷的空气中他变得柔软又潮湿，白皙的肌肤涌上暧昧的淡粉。

  
一头公亚马逊河豚顺着悠长的亚马逊河漂游，冷腻混浊的河水粘上他粉红色的身体又顺着他光滑的皮肤又落下。他独来独往惯了，没有加入群体讨生活的想法。他在这一带的名声不佳，那些原住民男人只是看到一道蜿蜒的飞溅的银色水沫就扯着他们婆娘的头发，要她们放下正在河边搓洗着的衣服，躲回家里头，把门牢牢锁上。很多土著相信粉色的河豚是会引诱人的妖魔。他们口耳相传，说他会在今天这样一个夜晚，化身为一个极其魅惑的男人，还会带一顶帽子，遮掩头顶上河豚的呼吸孔。他将去到邻近的村庄，引诱村子里最美丽的女人，带着她们沉入漫漫长河。

  
对于这种偏见和议论他不置可否。难道去往臆想中的新世界不是比平淡乏味的现实生活要好得多？他继续随着河水起伏游动，感受冰冷的水在周身围绕，一阵接一阵的温柔的凉向内部侵进，骨头里都是湿的了。

  
不知是情事的高潮，还是呼啸的寒风使他蜷缩着剧烈地颤抖，像一只濒死的刺猬。他用力拥抱着你，要把自己嵌进你的怀里。

  
要想作不南迁的留鸟，你们需要营一个巢，熬过这个漫长的严冬，你如是想。

  
说出“有情饮水饱”的王八蛋一定没真在大冬天里灌过一肚子凉水，每迈出一步，胃里都晃悠出咣当一响进行伴奏。你一掏裤兜只掏出了刚才从副食市场里顺出来的四个花生。见者有份，他又伸手摸走两个。你们俩蹲在马路牙子上，看市场门口聚起一堆人买奖券，每个人的脸上都挂着喜气洋洋的笑容，手上拎着两三个肥皂盒。你高瞻远瞩，瞧不上劣质塑料产品，两只小眼睛直勾勾地盯着特等奖――铃木五零摩托车。一块钱你们还是能凑出来的，年轻人最不缺时间和闲心，干嘛不去碰碰运气？

  
他从夹克内层自己缝的里怀掏出一枚六边形的一角硬币刮开银色的涂层，你们在人群羡慕地赞叹中迈向特等奖品，好似一场简易的结婚典礼，你们正携手走过一路红毯，关于婚姻的联想吓得你打了个寒颤。看着面前的“新娘子”――五零摩托车，你忽地不想把它卖了换晚餐，干脆直接拽着他跳上车，狠踹一脚油门儿，在熏腾的黑烟中，伴着路人的骂街和他的窃笑，沿城市的东西轴线向前行驶。

  
一对儿二十世纪末尾的亡命鸳鸯，决心逃亡到没有两脚站立的哺乳动物的地方。

  
透过猫眼，你窥视着直立在门外的一头黑色狗熊。从他油亮黑长的体毛和前胸的一块V形白斑，你推测那是一头成年亚洲黑熊。现在，这头黑熊用后腿支持他庞大的身躯，和人一样两脚站在门口，一面用他厚实的前掌狂躁地拍击包裹着薄铁皮的防盗门，一面不顾街坊四邻地厉声吼叫。

  
“彭磊！我知道你在屋里，你出来！我他妈快把北京翻遍了，才他妈找到这个破地方！”

  
亚洲黑熊的眼睛很小，视觉差，人们常常俗称他为“黑瞎子”。所以他才会忽视日渐缄默的弟弟和整天叹息的妈妈，只知道和哥们儿出去打球。

  
你没有拧开门把手。

  
“彭磊，你开门咱俩好好谈谈。”黑熊的声音逐渐减弱，冒着天寒地冬四处奔走，消耗了他太多体力。冬季原就不是他活动的时节，往年这时候你们都在暖和的巢穴里一起蛰伏。

  
“彭磊，你的事儿······妈都跟我说了，老彭下手是太狠了。但是你――”黑熊深深地叹了一口气，他要说却没说的那句话撞进静默的深林不停回响。

  
隔着一道快要脱出框轴的铁门，你与身心俱疲的猛兽，无声地对峙了良久。最后，靠在门外的人耗尽了耐心，率先败下阵来，“彭磊，不管你、你喜欢什么人吧，都快春节了，你要还认我这个哥，也还认咱妈，就回家过年。”

  
熊是以家庭为单位生活的动物。幼崽在母亲冬眠时降生于和暖的洞穴，这段时间，母熊不出窝捕猎，守在洞中将自体脂肪转换为乳汁哺育孩子。被捧在手心里舔舐的幼崽因而总能安逸地度过一季又一季的寒冬。时至今日，一根无形的脐带仍然牵绊着你把耳朵贴在冷冰冰的门板上，直到听不见黑熊沉重的脚步声了，才恋恋不舍地起身。

  
你的同居者又一次地悄无声息出现，太阳隔着窗户玻璃烘烤着他光洁的身体，你抽抽鼻子，闻见一股暖洋洋的味道。他胡撸着你乱糟糟的头发，亲吻你泛红含泪的眼角，最后伸出手臂搂住你颤抖的肩膀。

  
万籁俱寂的北极苔原上，雪鸮挥舞起丝绒般光滑的翅膀，将你拢在他洁白的羽翼之下。

  
雪鸮的翅膀末梢长有梳子样的羽缘，可以让空气通过，因此他总是能够悄无声息地从天而降，在猎物毫无警戒的情况下捕获他们。

  
同样，他也能在一个难得出了太阳的早晨，没有吵醒你地悄然离开，随着其他南飞的鸟群，逃避持续六个月之久的极夜。再忠贞的大型猛禽也恐惧不请自来的陆地掠食者撞破自己隐蔽的窠巢。

  
又到了一年一度的动物大迁徙的节日，借居在此地的外来物种们纷纷背起行囊挤上驶回原生地的火车。街上的人寥寥可数，他们都低着头加快脚步往一个被称之为“家”的地方赶路。只剩下你左顾右盼，一门心思要寻找熟悉的白色。

  
二十世纪有一个不平静的告终，这是冰冷又沸腾的时代，人才辈出，从香山脚下的白宝山到旺角弥敦道的叶继欢。也许某一天翻开你的案宗第一页，上面会写着你在歇业的迪厅门口，当着看门老大爷的面儿，砸烂了他呲拉作响的音箱。

  
大爷眯缝着眼，正在听甜腻的童声欢快地合唱洋文儿歌。你大步流星地冲上前，没等他反应过来，一把扯下音箱的插座线，搬起箱体往地上摔。还嫌不够解恨，蹦起来往一地“残体”上踹，你的小腿肚都因为用力太过转了筋。

  
绝对不是单纯为了发泄私愤，你是听不惯美帝国主义的靡靡之音，腐蚀广大青少年儿童纯洁的红心。尤其这首儿歌全是谎话连篇，充满赤裸裸的哄骗。去他妈的“It's a small world after all.It's a small world after all.”这要是一个小小的世界，你怎么会找了四天都没寻见他的影踪？

  
碍于你一米八的大个儿和疯癫的动作，以及挂了满脸的鼻涕眼泪，大爷没有抡你巴掌，只是嘴里不断地喷出脏话。从卖车挣的一沓钞票里抽出一张粉红色的老人家递给看门大爷算作补偿。最后，你在对方如同看丧家之犬一样的怜悯眼神中，假装潇洒地扬长而去。

  
当全城人都在“二十九，蒸馒头。”的时候，你又一次来到那座恶名远扬的公园，抱住膀子蹲在过道中央。公园里只剩下无家可归的留鸟们在窃窃私语，白头翁躲在喜鹊尾下，麻雀挨着画眉的翅膀，鹧鸪落了单，他频频哀叫道：“行不得也哥哥，行不得也哥哥。”

  
还是没有谁来搭理你，夜行动物都喜好穿一身深沉的保护色，只有你在棉衣外硬生生套上了他落在床垫边的白色粗织毛衣。太扎眼的亮色在这个岁暮天寒的世界，好比一张通往派出所的免费车票。

  
没工夫考虑旁人的唧唧喳喳，你也不是活腻歪了，你在守株待兔。

  
你捏着他用来压兜的那枚六边形一角硬币，对着高高挂起的银钩。期望这枚硬币能从月亮身上借来一点耀眼的光泽。

  
雄性乌鸦迷恋收集任何闪闪发光的东西用来筑巢，比如玻璃片、彩色扣子、小型金属部件，当然包括硬币。

  
你入神地凝视着手上的银色诱饵，想象一抹漆黑的阴影划破空气，从云间俯冲下来。那会是一只巨大的乌鸦，他泛着紫蓝色金属光泽的黑羽遮蔽住惨白的月色。你被他拦腰衔在口中，一起飞行在这座寂寥城市的上空，掠过明黄色的琉璃瓦，也掠过平整的水泥屋顶，最后落在一间局促的小巢中。

  
你要把一角钱硬币举到这只呆头呆脑畏手畏脚的大鸟眼前，一板一眼地向他普及科学知识：北京的冬天还漫长的很，西伯利亚寒流还是来势凶猛。第一，这时节已经不能只偷穿着你攒钱买的黑色皮鞻离家出走了。第二，不论是两个人、两只鸟，还是两只不受人待见的古怪生物，只有成对做伴，相依偎着取暖，才能熬过每一个难捱的季节。

  
孤零零的一个，是会冻死在外面的。

  
你，是会冻死在外面的。


End file.
